candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Eggnog Emporium
- |characters = Nutcracker |champion = Eggnog Empress |new = |released = December 10, 2014 |difficulty = |previous = Chewy Citadel |next = Episode 54 }} Eggnog Emporium is the 53rd episode of Candy Crush Saga and the fifth episode of World Nine. This episode was released on December 10, 2014. The champion title for this episode is Eggnog Empress. Story Before episode: Nutcracker's jaw is broken. After episode: Tiffi fixes his jaw by some sugarplum magic. New things *Popcorn is introduced. Dreamworld once included popcorn, but you could only get them from mystery candies. Popcorn was the most common occurrence, even beating striped candies. However, this Dreamworld feature only existed for one day before it was removed. Popcorn never appeared in Reality levels. Now, popcorn is officially introduced in this episode. Guide Levels Eggnog Emporium contains levels 771-785. *Easiest level: Level 784 *Hardest level: There are 7 jelly levels , 4 candy order levels , 2 ingredient levels , and 2 moves levels . This episode has a few difficult levels, such as 773, 775, 776, 778, and 782. Overall, this episode is considered much easier than the previous episode, Chewy Citadel. Gallery Eggnog Emporium Beginning.png|Before story Eggnog Emporium End.png|After story Level 771 Reality.png|Level 771 - |link=Level 771 Level 772 Reality.png|Level 772 - |link=Level 772 Level 773 Reality.png|Level 773 - |link=Level 773 Level 774 Reality.png|Level 774 - |link=Level 774 Level 775 Reality.png|Level 775 - |link=Level 775 Level 776 Reality.png|Level 776 - |link=Level 776 Level 777 Reality.png|Level 777 - |link=Level 777 Level 778 Reality.png|Level 778 - |link=Level 778 Level 779 Reality.png|Level 779 - |link=Level 779 Level 780 Reality.png|Level 780 - |link=Level 780 Level 781 Reality.png|Level 781 - |link=Level 781 Level 782 Reality.png|Level 782 - |link=Level 782 Level 783 Reality.png|Level 783 - |link=Level 783 Level 784 Reality.png|Level 784 - |link=Level 784 Level 785 Reality.png|Level 785 - |link=Level 785 Eggnog Emporium Map.png|Map on Facebook Eggnog Empress.png|Champion title Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *This is the second Christmas episode; Holiday Hut is the first episode. *This episode is apparently based on The Nutcracker, a renowned ballet. *This episode continues the trend of no timed levels. *This is the tenth episode in a row in which there is no text in the story. *This is the first episode to have something move in motion (snowflakes) on the map. *The pathway resembles that of Sticky Savannah. *This episode continues the trend of having no toffee tornadoes. As of level 785, they have been absent for 321 levels. *This episode doesn't have liquorice locks, cake bombs and candy frog. * This is the fourth episode that starts with a moves level. The other three are Candy Town, Chocolate Mountains, and Salty Canyon. * This episode has only two ingredients levels, one of the lowest number. *The episode's background contains characters from other episodes: **A polar bear plushie from Delicious Drifts. **A gingerbread house from Gingerbread Glade. **A happy alien figurine from Salty Canyon. **A marionette version of the clown from Cupcake Circus. *Like Marshmallow Mountains, this episode has no frogs. *All the levels in this episode have popcorns present. * Upon this episodes release, you get to view your friends achievements. Category:World Nine Category:Episodes Category:Reality episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2014